


Bleeding Out

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [23]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, wee tracys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: Gordon could be very dramatic, even when he was a kid.Day 23 of Whumptober 2019 - Bleeding Out





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my favourite fic I've written all month. A nice lighthearted one for a change :D

“Mommy! Mommy!”

Lucille paused in her task of doing the dishes when she heard the cries of her second youngest come from outside. A moment later, the toddler was running through the backdoor.

Gordon hurried over to her with one arm stretched out, and when he reached her she kneeled down.

“What is it, Sweetie?”

“I fell.” He thrusted his outstretched hand towards her face with tears in his eyes.

Lucille took the tiny hand in her own and turned it over so the palm was facing upwards. There were a few scrapes across the palm of his hand and a cut along his index finger, but that was the worst of it.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make it all better, yeah?” She gave him a sympathetic smile before she lifted him up and sat him on the counter.

She reached into the cabinet that they kept the first aid kit in, whilst keeping an eye on Gordon as she wouldn’t put it passed the three year old to find a way to hurt himself further. Once she grabbed the kit, she placed it next to him and began to rummage around in it to find what she was looking for.

“Am I gonna bleed out?” Came the fearful voice from in front of her.

Lucille couldn’t help but laugh at the question. Gordon looked at her, offended more than anything that she would laugh at his super serious question, and Lucille smiled as she took a hold of his hand again.

“No, Sweetie. You’re not going to bleed out.”

Gordon seemed to visibly relax at that and his expression lightened up a bit as she took care of his hand.

A couple of minutes later and she had just finished wrapping a band-aid around his finger.

“There, all done,” she said as she gave his hand one final kiss to make it better.

Gordon smiled, and Lucille wiped away a lingering tear from his cheek before she picked him up and placed him back on the ground.

“Oh! One more thing.”

Lucille turned to pick up the jar that sat on top of the fridge. She opened it and what she pulled out made Gordon’s eyes widen.

“For being so brave,” she said as she handed the cookie to Gordon’s awaiting hands.

“Thank you, Mommy!” Gordon gave her leg a hug, and Lucille reached down to run her hand through his hair before he turned and headed out the backdoor just as fast as when he had come in.

Lucille watched him go with a smile, and then got back to doing the dishes. As she did so, she wondered if Alan was going to be this dramatic in a couple of years. She laughed at the thought, of course he would be. All her boys were like that, and she wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
